Na końcu historii, tylko Sam
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Sam i Lucyfer, piąty sezon; Lucyfer tylko MÓWI. Sam słucha. A potem... potem powinien walczyć, prawda?


**Na końcu historii, tylko Sam**

_At the end of the story_

_The boy goes down in flames_

Wszyscy wiedzą, jak to się kończy, a najlepiej wie to Impala, tak przynajmniej wszystkim się wydaje. Tak naprawdę cały świat ratuje mały, mały chłopiec, którego nawet nie ma na miejscu, bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie ma go już od dawna, od tak dawna, że Sam ledwie go pamięta. Mały chłopiec z warczącego samochodu ojca i jego starszy brat, i ich żołnierzyki, i klocki, i tak naprawdę ratują ich nieobecni.

Impala wie, jak to się kończy, i Dean wie, jak to się kończy, Bobby nie, Bobby nie żyje, i wie to także archanioł Michał, ale przede wszystkim wie to Lucyfer i wie to Sam. Może nie mają pojęcia, że Bobby jednak żyje, że Castiel powrócił z zaświatów – znowu, przewróciłby oczami Szatan – może nie wiedzą o tych wszystkich przyszłych zdarzeniach, ale wiedzą, co wydarzyło się w jednej małej głowie.

Historia kończy się prosto: Sam spada w najciemniejszy zakątek Piekła do wtóru huku płomieni, a świat zostaje uratowany. Nie jest zbyt jasne, co wydarzy się potem i jak szybko, bo Piekło nie ma zegarów, Sam jednak wie i Lucyfer także, że Piekło to nic w porównaniu z tym, co już się wydarzyło i czego nikt nie zauważył.

W Piekle nie ma czasu, to prawda, Samowi wydaje się jednak, że to dlatego, że cały czas tego świata zagarnął Lucyfer, będąc w jego głowie.

_Oh why - why should I worry?_

_`cause I know I can change_

Czas nie działa. Dean tego nie wie i nie wie tego Bobby, nie wie tego nawet Chuck, bo jedynymi osobami, które to wiedzą, są Sam i Lucyfer.

Lucyfer zastaje go na klęczkach, w pokoju, pojawia się w jego głowie bez zaproszenia nie jako właściciel naczynia – jako głos. Jest cholernym aniołem i potrafi mówić wprost do serca, jak każdy anioł, nie potrzebuje do tego niczyich materialnych ust, a Sam Winchester nie może zasłonić uszu. Chciałby, oczywiście, ale zamiast tego modli się, kiedy tylko ma chwilę wytchnienia, bo nie zostało już nic innego.

- _Powiedz mi, że tego chcesz_ – szepcze głos w głowie Sama, cichy, trochę schrypnięty głos samego Szatana. – _Powiedz mi, że chcesz, Sam. Powiedz, że się nie boisz i że wierzysz, że ci się uda. Powiedz mi, że masz siłę, że masz wiedzę, masz chociaż cień pewności, powiedz, że jesteś przekonany._

Sam nie odpowiada, zauważając z rozgoryczeniem, jak bardzo rozmowny jest Szatan, kiedy Bóg milczy.

- _Powiedz mi, Sam_ – szepcze głos w głowie Sama i jest to najbardziej przerażająca rzecz ze wszystkich, jakie mu się kiedykolwiek przytrafiły, bo wie, że nie może tego powstrzymać, że nie może uciec, że nie może… powiedzieć. – _Powiedz mi, że naprawdę chcesz to wszystko zatrzymać._

Sam przełyka ślinę i nie mówi nic.

_It's like a bad dream_

_I see you in her eyes_

_Every time we touch a bit of me dies_

Lucyfer… nie jest taki, jak inni sądzą, że jest, i wiedzą o tym tylko Sam i tylko Szatan. Jest wściekły i płonie, płonie jak samo Piekło, i Sam jest pewny, że to Lucyfer był tą iskrą, od której Piekło w ogóle zapłonęło. Ale jest też nieszczęśliwy, co podsyca jego gniew, nieszczęśliwy i pełen nienawiści do świata, Nieba i samego siebie, do ludzi i anielskich ostrzy, którymi zabił własnych braci, bo ich też nienawidzi.

Czasem Lucyfer przychodzi w snach, nierzeczywistych koszmarach o powłóczystych cieniach, wstęgach barw i emocji, koszmarach tak starych, że mogły być niegdyś prawdą. Przypomina wtedy ostry, gryzący dym, który dusi, przenika aż do kości, ale nie pozwala umrzeć.

Czasem jednak przychodzi w zupełnie innych snach.

- Poczytaj mi – mówi tego razu, którego Sam będzie się bał.

- Słucham?!

- Poczytaj mi – mówi Lucyfer, siadając na krześle tak, by mieć oparcie między nogami. Opiera o nie podbródek i uśmiecha się krzywo, znów pod postacią swego słabego naczynia, z plamami na twarzy i sińcami pod oczami.

Sam uspokaja się powoli, w miarę, jak dociera do niego, że śni, mimo iż wszystko wokół – motelowy pokój, łóżko, śpiący gdzieś obok Dean – wydaje się niezwykle rzeczywiste. Sen zdradzają szczegóły – zegar tyka nierówno, wzór na tapecie jest zbyt dokładny, nogi krzesła są różnej długości, a jednak wszystkie opierają się na podłodze.

- Nie daj się prosić, Sam – ponagla Szatan i wyciąga ku Samowi rękę, w której trzyma Biblię. Zwykłą Biblię, Nowy Testament, taki, jaki można dostać czasem w hotelu. – Tej wersji jeszcze nie czytałem.

Sam bierze Księgę palcami, które nie powinny drżeć, przełyka ślinę i kręci głową.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

Ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, zakleszczają jedne w drugich, Sam jest tak blisko, że mógłby dotknąć tego dziwnego naczynia. Wszystko, co widzi w oczach Szatana, to on sam.

_Middle of the night you come into my room_

_You get into my head_

Czasem Lucyfer znika z głowy Sama, na sekundę, na godzinę, może na cały dzień, i wszystko, co Sam wtedy czuje, to pustka. Są tacy, którzy nazwaliby to złem, bo przecież, jak mówił dawny filozof, zło to brak czegoś, i Sam robi wszystko, żeby tak nie myśleć, żeby o tym zapomnieć, wypełnia głowę modlitwami i polowaniem. Ale każda sekunda, każda godzina, każdy dzień pustki rozciągają się w nieskończoność, kiedy jest tylko Sam i przerażający brak.

- _Tęskniłeś?_ – szepcze głos nagle, budzi Sama w środku nocy, kiedy zasnął na siedzeniu pasażera w Impali. Uczucie, jakie towarzyszy powrotowi Lucyfera, jest w najlepszym wypadku osobliwe, w najgorszym zbyt intymne, by w ogóle o nim myśleć.

Sam zerka na Deana, swojego dzielnego starszego brata o zaciśniętych ustach i wzroku wbitym w drogę, a potem spogląda na widok za oknem, ale ten rozmazuje się w niejednolitą linię kolorów, która od jakiegoś czasu przywodzi na myśl jedynie koszmary.

- _Sam? Sam, powiedz, tęskniłeś za mną? –_ Chwila ciszy, a potem ton głosu się zmienia: – _Wystarczy słowo._

W samochodzie jak zwykle leci muzyka, teraz ściszona – braterski odruch, nawet jeśli Sam już dawno nauczył się zasypiać przy wszystkich tych Metallicach, AC/DC i Black Sabbathach – okna Impali drżą, piszcząc charakterystycznie, silnik warczy, a głowa Sama nareszcie przestała wołać o wypełnienie. Jest tak spokojnie – w samochodzie i w umyśle – że jedyne, co Sam słyszy, to miękka cisza.

- _Jedno słowo, Sam, i odejdę._

Sam lubi sobie powtarzać, że nie zdążył odpowiedzieć tylko dlatego, że zadzwonił jego telefon.

_You crawl into my bed _

_She's lying there asleep_

_So innocent and sweet_

_I know it's all wrong_

Zasypianie jest trudne. Nie dlatego, że Sam martwi się Apokalipsą albo jest zbyt czujny, by zapaść w sen. Apokalipsa nadejdzie niezależnie od tego, czy będzie mógł z jej powodu zasnąć, czy nie, Sam wie to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Potwory, jeśli się pojawią, będą mogły najwyżej zdziwić się tym, jak szybko bracia Winchester nauczyli się budzić. W budzeniu są lepsi, czasem odwodzony kurek rewolweru albo szczęk łoża w przeładowywanej strzelbie następują szybciej niż całkowite otwarcie oczu. To normalne, o wiele bardziej normalne niż strach przed zasypianiem.

Zasypianie nie może być straszne, ponieważ sen jest potrzebny, żeby nie zmniejszyć czujności i nie osłabić refleksu, jest potrzebny, by utrzymać łowcę przy życiu. Jeśli boicie się potworów, nauczcie się spać lekko i reagować nawet w półśnie, tak mówił im ojciec.

Ale ojciec nie zakładał równowagi w przyrodzie, nie zakładał, że skoro istnieją demony, coś musi je równoważyć i że tak, to oczywiste, są to anioły. Co jednak, jeśli jeden z aniołów jest władcą piekieł i jeśli faktycznie cię pilnuje?

Nie to, że Sam _nie może_ zasnąć. Oczy mu się zamykają, a słuchanie spokojnego oddechu brata po drugiej stronie pokoju wcale nie pomaga w zachowaniu przytomności. Sam _nie chce _zasnąć, więc modli się, modli od długiego czasu, w nadziei, że jeśli to zrobi, Lucyfer się nie pojawi, nie tym razem. I to… prawie działa, bo przecież Sam czuje, jak odpływa w sen, przykryty kołdrą aż po podbródek, odwrócony plecami do drugiego łóżka.

- Sam, Sam, Sam – słyszy głos, ten sam głos, co zawsze, a potem ciche szuranie i czuje nacisk na materac gdzieś w nogach, poza zasięgiem pola widzenia.

Nie rusza się, stara się nawet nie drgnąć. Tylko oczy ma otwarte i modli się, by śnił, tak jak kiedyś, proszę, proszę, żeby to nie działo się naprawdę, tak jak wtedy, kiedy po raz drugi w życiu dostał do ręki broń i zastrzelił ducha zamordowanej kobiety.

- Nie wiem, jak ty, Sam, ale mnie naprawdę podobają się te twoje sny – mówi Szatan, wciągając głęboko powietrze, kiedy pochyla się nad Samem i opiera rękę na materacu tuż za jego plecami.

Trwa to może sekundę – nie można ufać zegarom, a czas jest pojęciem wyjątkowo względnym, jeśli chodzi o Szatana – póki Sam jednym ruchem nie odrzuca Lucyfera do tyłu, na ziemię między dwoma łóżkami. Dean nawet nie drga, Lucyfer za to wybucha śmiechem.

- Och, Sam, taki porywczy z ciebie łowca!

Sam stoi nad nim, kiedy Lucyfer opiera się plecami o łóżko Deana i odrzuca głowę, wciąż się śmiejąc. Sam drży i tak bardzo, tak bardzo pragnie się obudzić, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, więc oczywiście mu się to nie udaje. Nie żeby było to coś nowego, sny Szatana kończą się wtedy, kiedy on tego zechce.

- Gdybyś był mną, Sam... – zaczyna Lucyfer, ale urywa i uśmiecha się, odsłania w uśmiechu zęby i podnosi się z ziemi. Musi unieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Sama. – Jesteś słodki, Sam, kiedy tak bardzo z tym walczysz – sarka.

Sam mruży jedynie oczy.

- Och, Sam – cmoka Szatan. – Oczywiście wiesz, że to wszystko – wykonuje lekki ruch ręką – to jedna wielka metafora, prawda?

- Nie – mówi Sam. – To tylko twoje chore...

- Och, bez komplementów, bo się zarumienię! – prycha Lucyfer, zniecierpliwiony kręcąc głową. – Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak to jest: spadać? – Niedbale odpycha od siebie Sama, a Sam, kiedy leci w tył, na łóżko, ma wrażenie, że to już, że właśnie spada w otchłań, spada i spada, jakby nigdy już nie miał dotknąć ziemi.

W prawdziwej otchłani, w klatce, końcem są płomienie. Tutaj, we śnie, wszystko wydaje się niezwykle podobne.

_So why do I do what I do?_

_I never meant to be cruel_

_I wanna hear a new sound_

_I wanna play a new round_

Czasem Sam jest wszystkim zmęczony, tak zmęczony, że mógłby wrzasnąć na całe gardło „TAK!" albo „NIE!" tylko dlatego, że „Pieprzcie się wszyscy!" jest za długie i boi się, że nie starczy mu sił.

- Chciałbym, żeby to cholerstwo już się skończyło – mówi Dean w drodze do Bobby'ego. – Wszystko jedno, wygrywamy czy nie, po prostu… - Nie dokańcza, uderza ręką w kierownicę i pogłaśnia muzykę. Sam patrzy na niego i myśli o znużeniu wojną, tym dziwnym uczuciu, które pojawia się, kiedy walczysz za długo.

A potem przychodzą do niego obce wspomnienia, obce uczucia, błysk anielskiego sztyletu, raz za razem, poderżnięte gardła i przebite trzewia, jedne po drugich, tak wiele, że zlewają się w ciąg takich samych wydarzeń, uderzenia siły, rozbłyski, pojedynki, sztuczki i mnóstwo walk, aż do całkowitego zobojętnienia na to, co się robi.

- _Co ja bym począł bez twojego gniewu, Sam – _odzywa się w jego głowie głos, który nie jest już nawet niespodzianką.

I wtedy pojawia się coś nowego, kiedy przez chwilę Sam ma wrażenie, że czują tak samo, on i Szatan, i jest to jedno z najbardziej odrażających uczuć, jakie kiedykolwiek poznał, bo nie może mu nawet zaprzeczyć.

- _Szukasz odpowiedzi, skąd wiedziałem, jak cię znaleźć – _odzywa się Lucyfer nad ranem, kiedy Samowi powieki opadają ze zmęczenia, ale mimo to stara się nie zasnąć, by móc czytać dalej. Co jest coraz trudniejsze, bo materiały są po łacinie, a niektóre po hebrajsku albo enochiańsku, i Sam niemal nic nie rozumie. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy faktycznie słyszy głos, póki ten znowu się nie odzywa: - _Wystarczyło zapytać, Sam. _– Sam milczy, ale już nie czyta. Opiera głowę na dłoniach, a łokcie na stole i czeka. – _Nie zapytasz? I tak mogę ci powiedzieć – _stwierdza Szatan lekkim tonem. Jakaś walka musiała pójść dobrze, jakieś zaklęcie musiało się udać, jakiś plan się powieść. Lucyfer rzadko brzmi na naprawdę zadowolonego. –_ To było proste, Sam, dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Nawet z tym śmiesznym tatuażem mojego małego brata, wciąż jesteś dla mnie doskonale widoczny. Myślisz, że to było trudne? Dla Króla Piekieł znalezienie Sama Winchestera? – _pytanie zawisa bez odpowiedzi, bo żaden z nich nie pali się do stwierdzania oczywistości, nie tym razem. Tryumf w głosie Lucyfera odbiera Samowi siły i Sam w końcu zasypia z policzkiem na starożytnej księdze.

Tym razem naprawdę nic mu się nie śni.

_Oh why - why should I worry?_

_`cause I know I can change_

- Co jest, Sam? – pyta Dean. W ręce ma butelkę piwa zamiast whisky, znak, że to dopiero początek roboty. Siedzą u Bobby'ego – bez Bobby'ego, który pojechał gdzieś po coś, prawdopodobnie znowu jakieś księgi, ostatnio nie robią nic poza przeglądaniem ksiąg, tak jakby księgi miały zapobiec Apokalipsie.

- Co, poza końcem świata? – sarka Sam.

- Taaa – potwierdza Dean w zamyśleniu, bawiąc się kapslem. Może chciałby zawołać Casa albo powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy.

- Ty… - zaczyna Sam, ale urywa, bo nawet w jego pustej chwilowo głowie to, co chciał powiedzieć, brzmi żałośnie. Dean jednak już patrzy na niego wyczekująco i Sam orientuje się, że do tej chwili Dean wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale teraz już tak, więc Sam wzdycha i mówi: - No wiesz, ty przynajmniej miałeś być naczyniem anioła, a nie Szatana.

Dean wzrusza ramionami, pociągając łyk z butelki.

- Nie wiem, czy to taka wielka różnica, Sammy – oznajmia kwaśno i nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo znaczące jest to zdanie.

Lucyfer pojawia się jakiś czas później i choć nie może usłyszeć tego, co słyszy Sam, nie może też czytać jego myśli, to mogą do niego dotrzeć, jeśli są wystarczająco głośne. W taki sposób zazwyczaj rozmawiają – jeśli już zdarzy się, że Sam odpowiada.

Tylko Sam i tylko Lucyfer wiedzą, jak bardzo znaczące było jedno błahe zdanie Deana.

_You've taken over me_

_I want you but I plead_

_Guilty for the fact she's caught up in between_

W głowie Sama tkwi szaleńcza myśl, zbyt mała, by nazwać ją porządnym planem. Nie daje mu spokoju, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiał z Deanem, zajmuje wszystkie jego myśli i nawet słowa Lucyfera nie są już tak dręczące.

A mimo to coś jest nie tak i od tamtej pory nie potrafi się modlić. Zapomniał słów albo może nie jest już godzien, sam nie wie, wie tylko, że nie umie, nie potrafi, nie może. Czuje obecność Lucyfera, ale tamten milczy, nie tak, jak zawsze, wymownie czy znacząco, inaczej, tak, jak nigdy przy nikim innym nie milczał. Sam tego nie chce, nie chce czuć się wyjątkowy z takiego powodu, więc mimo że nie potrafi się modlić, klęczy i chowa głowę w ramionach, zaciska oczy i milczy. Milczą obaj, on i Lucyfer, który nigdy nie przerwał mu modlitwy, ani razu, choć czasem słucha.

_Poczytaj mi Biblię_, przypomina sobie Sam i otwiera oczy. Boi się. Boi się tamtego zdarzenia, bo nie ma pojęcia, co ono może oznaczać ani dlaczego… dlaczego Szatan miałby…

Jego wzrok pada na dziennik ojca i przypomina sobie nagle te wszystkie momenty, kiedy nienawidził siebie tak bardzo, że wyobrażał sobie, co pomyślałby o nim John, jak bardzo by nim gardził, wyobrażał sobie polowanie na samego siebie, własną śmierć z broni ojca, jego obrzydzenie, pogardę w oczach.

_Poczytaj mi Biblię._

I Sam czyta.

_Reality, the dream, the truth, the lie_

_The good and obscene_

Wszystko, co musi zrobić Sam, to powiedzieć „tak". Nie mają lepszego planu, lepszego pomysłu, jadą na resztkach nadziei i Sam wie, że jedyne, czego wszyscy tak naprawdę chcą, to koniec, dowolnej jakości. Tylko w oczach Castiela dostrzega tę bolesną świadomość – on wie, że Samowi się nie uda, anioły nie są stworzone do kłamstw, a przynajmniej nie ten konkretny anioł. Sam też wie, choć przekonuje sam siebie, że to nieprawda, że jest silniejszy, niż wszyscy myślą, przekonuje sam siebie jeszcze wtedy, kiedy wypija krew demonów, litr za litrem. Te pierwsze są okropne, obrzydliwe i jedyne, czego chce, to wyrzygać to wszystko Lucyferowi pod nogi, ale z każdym łykiem jest coraz łatwiej, a potem Sam spada i spada, łapczywie chwytając kolejne butelki, spada aż na samo dno, które odbija się prostym, jednosylabowym echem: „tak".

I to jest tak, jak zawsze było, wstrząsająco nagłe, zbyt intymne, by o tym myśleć, zbyt bliskie, bo do tej pory czuł tylko odrobinę Króla Piekieł, a teraz czuje go całego, wszędzie, wszędzie, wszędzie, dotyka go każdą cząstką świadomości, każdą drobiną duszy, samym rdzeniem istnienia, tak jak nikt nigdy nikogo i nigdzie nie powinien dotykać. Sam zachłystuje się czymś, nie ma pojęcia czym, skoro to nie on oddycha, i kiedy Szatan się prostuje, mentalnie i fizycznie, pod Samem uginają się nogi, już tylko metaforyczne.

Słyszy głos Lucyfera, który mówi ustami Sama, ale równocześnie – a może nie, może dużo, dużo później, czas nie ma znaczenia – słyszy jego pytanie:

-_ Jak to jest być głosem w głowie, Sam?_

Sam nie odpowiada, ale to, tak jak czas, nie ma znaczenia, bo Lucyfer przecież to czuje, przecież przychodził z tego samego powodu. W środku jest cicho. Spokojnie. Duszno, ale w ten sposób, w jaki jest duszno pod kołdrą albo kocem narzuconym na głowę, duszno i ciasno, i bezpiecznie, maleńki, maleńki Sam gdzieś w kącie własnego ciała nie musi się już o nic troszczyć ani o nic martwić. Prawda?

_But the shame aims at me like a gun_

Najgorsza ze wszystkiego jest świadomość. Nie świadomość działań Lucyfera – to też, oczywiście, że tak, przecież Sam oddał ciało cholernemu władcy piekieł – ale świadomość tego, jak bardzo jest słaby. Zdaje mu się chwilami, że stał się czarną dziurą, którą otworzyły pierścienie Jeźdźców, swoją największą porażką. Był zbyt słaby, to prawda, i wiedzą o tym wszyscy, ale tylko Sam i tylko Szatan wiedzą, dlaczego, bo tylko Szatan i tylko Sam wiedzą, jak to jest być głosem w głowie po tylu dniach, tygodniach, miesiącach bezowocnej, nużącej walki, po tylu miesiącach, tygodniach, dniach ciągłego napięcia i zdenerwowania, poświęcania wszystkiego, by osiągnąć jakiś mętny cel. Nie ma znaczenia, czy chodziło o sprowadzenie, czy powstrzymanie Apokalipsy, oba te działania są do siebie zbyt podobne.

Sam, zostawiony czasem samemu sobie wewnątrz własnego ciała, kontempluje swoją słabość. Może powinien zbierać siły, zaczekać na odpowiedni moment i spróbować jeszcze raz. Ale wszystko, co potrafi, to koncentrować się na wspomnieniu czarnej dziury prowadzącej do klatki, na uczuciu zwolnienia z warty – zastąpił go Szatan, sprawa przegrana, nareszcie nadejdzie koniec. Dawne argumenty nie działają, a nie ma kto wymyślić nowych, kiedy tuż obok wspomnienia czarnej dziury jest ciepła, porażająco znajoma świadomość Lucyfera, co nie jest tak odpychające, jak powinno, bo Lucyfer jest zajęty i nie ma nawet czasu, by dręczyć Sama, nie w tej chwili, więc wszystko sprowadza się do cichego skulenia się i wycofania z życia, w najdosłowniejszym z dosłownych sensów. Sam z tego korzysta, doskonale wiedząc, że to tylko pogarsza sprawę, sprawę tak daleką, tak niezrozumiałą teraz, kiedy jest się tylko głosem w głowie.

_And all these bitter lies_

_They can never be undone_

_Can't look her in the eyes_

A potem Szatan znajduje czas, by spojrzeć w lustro, by spojrzeć na siebie oczami Sama i Sama czuje się tak, jakby go ktoś uderzył, bo to odbicie niczym nie różni się od dawnego odbicia Sama Winchestera, niczym, nawet najdrobniejszym detalem, nawet nie błyskiem w oku.

Jedynie uśmiech Lucyfera pozwala stwierdzić różnicę. Sam nigdy się nie uśmiechał, patrząc na siebie.

- _Ten gniew, Sam _– odzywa się Szatan bez słów, prosto do rdzenia świadomości Sama, to takie proste i _normalne_ teraz, kiedy są razem w jednym ciele. Sam zna również inne myśli Szatana, wszystkie, ale nie obchodzą go, nie tak, jak powinny, są zbyt monotonne, zbyt jednostajnie krwawe i okrutne, tak okrutne, że nie mogą już zrobić żadnego wrażenia na Samie, Samie, który je rozumie i potrafi przewidzieć. – _Sammy _– mruczy Szatan skondensowaną przyjemnością.

Sam nienawidzi Szatana, oczywiście, ale równocześnie wie, że nie może nienawidzić nikogo bardziej niż samego siebie w tamtej chwili. Za wszystko.

- _Dziwne, że nigdy nie byłeś w Piekle. Twój gniew, och, Sam, mógłbyś je podpalić._

Lucyfer czuje rozkosz, prawdziwą, faktyczną rozkosz, Sam może to stwierdzić, bo wciąż jeszcze tkwi trochę w swoim bezużytecznym ciele i tak wyraźnie i całkowicie pojmuje Lucyfera.

Sam rzeczywiście nigdy nie był w Piekle i nie chce tam iść, nie chce spadać i spadać w dół, do klatki, na spotkanie wiecznych płomieni, to wszystko prawda. Ale pamięta o kimś, kto był w Piekle i kto z niego powrócił, i kto nigdy nie powinien doświadczyć go ponownie.

I w tym momencie Sam Winchester zaczyna walczyć.

_And I'll do anything to be there_

_I want you out of my head_

To jasne, że Szatan o tym wie, o tej z góry skazanej na porażkę próbie, wie i ma czelność – a może po prostu prawo – śmiać się z tego jak z najlepszego żartu. Puenta ma się rozegrać oczywiście na cmentarzu, gdzie myśli Lucyfera na chwilę zasnuwają wspomnienia archanioła Michała, brata, braciszka, a myśli Sama na chwilę zasnuwają wspomnienia Deana i Bobby'ego, i Johna, i Casa, i Ellen, i Jo, i Jess, i nawet Impali, wszystkich. Wciąż nie wie, co się stanie, wciąż wydaje mu się, że jest zbyt słaby, wydaje mu się tak, kiedy Szatan pojawia się na cmentarzu i patrzy na Deana z tryumfem i pogardą, a potem na Michała, z bólem i nienawiścią, i gniewem, przede wszystkim z gniewem, z absolutnym brakiem jakiegokolwiek sentymentu. Sam nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak mały wobec wszystkich tych emocji, z których większość odczuwał, ale o wiele słabiej, a reszty nie potrafi nawet określić.

Po raz drugi uginają się pod nim kolana, kiedy patrzy, jak twarz jego brata zmienia się w zakrwawiony ochłap, ale potem uświadamia sobie, co to jest, to, co czuje Lucyfer, i nagle dociera do niego, że to, że go rozumie, nie jest przekleństwem. Jest darem.

Lucyfer z każdym uderzeniem stara się zabić w sobie Sama Winchestera, stara się zmiażdżyć go jak twarz Deana, wgnieść go w kąt i zabić, zniszczyć, unicestwić, ponieważ boi się. I to nie jest tak, że Sam się nie boi, ale Sam doskonale to rozumie, bo gdyby mógł, sam wielokrotnie chętnie zmiażdżyłby jakiegoś demona w nadziei, że to zabije pustkę w jego głowie i nie pozwoli Lucyferowi wrócić.

Przy tym jednym, ostatnim uderzeniu, kiedy impuls, by podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na Impalę już został wysłany do mięśni, ale kiedy jeszcze do nich nie dotarł, czas rozciąga się w nieskończoność, a Sam uświadamia sobie, że cała rzecz polega na tym, że jest Szatanem, a Szatan nim. I wie o tym tylko Sam i wie tylko Lucyfer, który podnosi głowę i uginają się pod nim nogi.

_At the end of the story_

_The boy goes down in flames_

Ci, którzy nie wierzyli w Sama – właściwie wszyscy – mają oczywiście rację. Sam nie dokonuje tego samotnie. Pomaga mu Impala i pomaga mu rodzina, nawet jeśli jest mała i zniszczona, i bardzo, bardzo krucha, i trochę martwa. Ale pomaga mu też Szatan swoimi słowami i pomaga mu Piekło wspomnieniem i krzywdą, i ostatecznie wiedzą o tym tylko Sam i tylko Lucyfer.

Wszyscy wiedzą, jak to się kończy, tak przynajmniej wszystkim się wydaje, Chuckowi i jego czytelnikom, Deanowi, Impali, Bobby'emu nie, Bobby nie żyje, wydaje się archaniołowi Michałowi. Ale tak naprawdę wiedzą tylko Sam i tylko Lucyfer, przez chwilę płonący tak mocno, że stapiają się w jedno, płonący jeszcze zanim docierają na sam dół, zanim jeszcze zaczyna trawić ich Piekło.


End file.
